The Past and Future Collide
by QueenofDemons
Summary: Trunks world has been destroyed and now finally the culprit is known yet after having a visitor giving him the heads up now he is warned the culprit may come to the past and now Trunks has lost something dear to him...
1. Chapter 1

Story 1 The Past Vs. the Present

* * *

When Vegeta awoke this morning he knew it was going to be a bad one. He laid in bed motionless and not wanting to get up. He had a bad feeling in his gut and he didn't like it. He rolled out of bed and then he couldn't find his favorite shirt, and on top of it all he was having a bad hair day. 

Vegeta hoped to spend the day in his Training room so he wouldn't have to deal with anyone. Still as he got to the last step on the stairs he was confronted with loads of laughter.

"Ha ha ha hahahahahaaaa" Everyone

Everyone was at his house and laughing at him, when Trunks saw his father he immediately thought of a punk rocker in a band. Vegetas' hair was styled down and he wasn't able to fix it in his normal style. This made him look like Bakura with Black hair. All Trunks could do was stare wide eyes and opened mouthed.

(Baka Onna, must been having her party today, Damn!) Vegeta thought to himself

Vegeta got off the stairs and walked into the room where everyone was.

"Vegeta since when have you had long hair?" Krillin said in between giggles "I have to admit I am a little jealous"

More laughter came and the one thing Vegeta hated the most was to be the main target

"SHUT UP OR I'LL BLAST YOU ALL!" Vegeta hollered he was really pissed

"Wow Vegeta, (Vegeta turned to her) this is the first time I have seen you with your hair down" Bulma said as she looked at him

"So What" Vegeta asking her hoping to get some comfort

"Oh nothing" Bulma "You look real cute that's all"

The one thing you don't tell a man is that he looks "cute". It's more of an insult then anything else. As for Vegeta being a Saiyan prince it is a MAJOR insult to be called "cute". This only fueled the flames.

"Shut up stupid woman!" Vegeta hollered as he left the room strolled past the kitchen and slammed the back door

As soon as everyone heard the back door slam they all started laughing again.

Krillin laughed so hard his sides were about to cave in.

Teenage Gohan was rolling on the floor laughing

The next thing they knew the phone rang.

'Ring ring ring phone call phone call, ring ring ring phone call phone call' Phone

Bulma picked up the phone and said "Hello" then she was shocked at what she heard.

"Oh hey there me, how are you?" Older Bulma

Bulma had talked to her future self before and together they were able to create a phone frequency to be able to talk to one another every now and then. The thing is, is with this device it takes up a lot of energy and can only be used three times a month at most. The third phone call never lasts for more then a minute. So that last call is saved for emergencies. Still in spite of this Bulma is always shocked to hear herself on the other end of the phone.

"Fine and you?" Bulma

"Alright is our son there?" Older Bulma

"Yes he's here" Bulma turned to look at her son fall off the couch laughing

It seemed like it took him awhile to recover from shock, but after he did Trunks was laughing his head off. This made everyone else begin to laugh again.

"Trunks, I'm on the phone and we need to talk to you" Bulma hollered aloud then stopped a moment to think if this made any sense

This made everyone stop to think of what she just said.

"Mother" Trunks he figured it out first, and walked over to the phone "Hello"

"Son mind telling me where your Cell phone is, I was calling all day"

"Oh well, you see there is a problem with that" Trunks said scratching his head

He began to wonder how he could tell her that last night it blew up, sort of by accident….Kind of. Truth is he was sparing with Goku and when Goku attacked him his cell phone dropped fifty feet, and was beyond repair. He completely forgot he had it in his jacket, still he didn't know how to tell her that.

"Well if it is broken then you fix it" His mother said aloud

Trunks began to get mad

"I can't fix it…Its in a million pieces" Trunks said trying to maintain calm

"…Well fine then (Trunks couldn't believe he won and argument against his mother. He never wins) but I want to tell you that something has happened" His mother said in a low and sad voice

"…What! IS SOMETHING WRONG SHOULD I COME BACK RIGHT NOW!" Trunks hollered in the receiver and almost made his mother deaf from shouting

Everyone who was in the room stood up immediately and went to where he was.

"Well coming back here wont be any good…you see "he" is going over there." His mother said trying to calm him down

"Who is" Trunks

"Yo" The phone clicked off and the line went dead

Trunks just stood there for a minute dumbfounded and trying to put all the pieces together.

What he knew was that someone he knew was coming here to this time. Since the phone went dead he wouldn't be able to call his mother back till next week sometime. He knew by then who ever it was, was going to be here before that. Then something came to him…

"Gohan?" Trunks said aloud making the younger Gohan step forward

"Yeah what is it?" Gohan asked looking at him

Trunks looked at him blankly then shook it off.

"Oh nothing sorry" Trunks put down the receiver and walked out of the house.

He needed to get some fresh air and he needed to think above all else.

(Could it be possible that Gohan was able to come back?) Trunks was thinking to himself

Still if Gohan was able to come back he was going to kill him.

He knew this was a contradictory thought but he wanted to kill the bastard from dieing on him. He promised the two of them would fight the androids together and then the next thing he knew he knocked him out and got himself killed. HE'D KILL HIM FOR IT!

This very thought put him in a fighting mood and like normal he'd go to his training room. So he walked on over and inside the training room only to find Vegeta in it, and having just walked in pissed off Vegeta even more.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Vegeta hollered

Vegeta threw an energy plast

"What the hell…" Trunks dodged and it went out the door and into a tree destroying it

What do you mean "what the hell"" Vegeta said sternly "And didn't your mother tell you not to swear!"

(Who is he to talk) Trunks stayed quiet

Vegeta went up to him and grabbed him by the shirt

"Well!" Vegeta

"Well what?" Trunks questioned

"What do you mean well what?" Vegeta

"?" Trunks not knowing what to say

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta letting him go "Tell me boy!"

"I was sent back here" Trunks fixing his shirt and remaining calm, though this took all his strength

His mother did send him back and it's true he arrived an hour ago. But it wasn't his fault Vegeta was still asleep at the time.

"AND!" Vegeta

"That's it" Trunks

"Hmph" Vegeta turned around and had his back to Trunks "Now get out of here"

"What the hell…" Trunks turned and headed to the door he was about to say (what the hell was that about)

Then there was a bop on his head that sent him flying into the wall.

Trunks turned to see it was his father

"What did I tell you" Vegeta hovering over him shaking his fist

"What the hell was that for?" Trunks getting up and getting pissed

"Your mother told you to cut the swearing didn't she" Vegeta

"Like hell" Trunks

"Shut up" Vegeta hollering back

"You shut up" Trunks hollering back

"Don't start with me" Vegeta

"You started it" Trunks

Vegeta nailed Trunks in the gut and smirk afterwards. This began to piss Trunks off even more.

Trunks whipped behind him and nailed him in the back tossing Vegeta into the wall.

"Damn you boy!" Vegeta getting up

Vegeta threw an energy blast and Trunks tossed it off to the side. Vegeta got pissed that he was able to just toss one of his best attacks like that, and cursed aloud.

Still Trunks forgot that one of the training sessions has the beams bouncing off the walls. So the attack nailed him in the back sending him face first into the floor.

They were two Saiyans pissed off at something, and they needed to vent. Being Saiyans…they train. When they are happy…they train. When they are mad…they train. Turns out whether they liked it or not, they were going to train with each other.

Truth be known.

Vegeta was a very proud person, and a prince so showing his emotions.

Well…it wasn't going to happen.

Trunks was a proud person and a prince. Still when it came to his Father. He didn't know what

to think. He liked spending time with him. Even if it was spent sparing or arguing.

Still as for Vegeta he was very proud of his son and he cared for him. He actually enjoyed

training with him…but he wasn't going to tellhis sonthat.

The two of them trained for about six hours, which is actually pretty short for them, considering they usually train for about three days strait. Vegeta was surprised Trunks kept up with him, and Trunks was surprised that from the transformation into a Super Saiyan fixed Vegetas' bad hair. He looked better normal. Vegeta seemed to have caught onto this earlier which made him feel better and begin to fight better than usual.

The two felt hungry and decide to call it quits so they could eat.

The two of them got out of the training room silent and into the house when they noticed it was…really quiet.

They looked around the house and…

….No one was there…

…Except for only one person……

"FATHER!" Trunks

To be continued……..

**

* * *

****A note to the readers **

Hey everyone I am curious as to what you think so far. So let me know, and if you have any suggestions feel free to drop me a line.

I will be posting the next chapter real so you don't want to miss it…

A new development is on our site for those of you who are curious about Homunculus and who he is from the other story. I have a character page that has his origins and picture, so Check It out.

My sister and I are always looking for new ideas so feel free to e-mail us.

On a further note to the readers I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter

Disclaimer-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------I do not own DBZ, this story is made up for pure enjoyment as well as entertainment. -----------**So check back later for chapter 2...Laters…..QOD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story 2

* * *

**

"Father!" Trunks

Vegeta just looked at his son then back at the stranger. He was looking, and it was as though he was looking at himself in the mirror. Sure enough it was another him. Still as he looked at the guy he began to dislike him. So this is his future self the one who died fighting the androids, father to his son. Either way, he had to go, no one was going to take **his **son away from him.

"Who are you" Vegeta knowing well who he was

"Shut up! I am here for **my** son" F Vegeta

"Well, too bad" Vegeta smiling

"What was that!" F Vegeta

"The boy is staying here" Vegeta beginning to get louder to make his point across

Trunks didn't know what to say. Could it be that his past father really **did **care for him. Did he really want him to stay with him here? And what was his father doing here anyway? Was he here to take him back home? Since he was so dumbfounded he just watched the events unfold.

The two Vegeta's were squaring off and just eyeing each other down in classic stance. It was apparent they disliked the other. Trunks just stared at them in wonder, trying to figure out what to do.

"Listen, he is my son and I am here for him. If you don't like it then too bad, weakling" F Vegeta

"The HELL!" Vegeta beginning to get pissed

(And he told me not to swear) Trunks crossing his arms

"He doesn't belong here, and he doesn't belong here with you!" F Vegeta

Vegeta was beginning to get pissed off with himself...If that was possible...

Just then Bulma came into the room out of the blue.

(Mother) Trunks surprised she was here, and glad.

With all the events he completely forgot about everything.

"Vegeta what are you yelling at?" Bulma

Bulma walked in and then suddenly stopped. The two Vegeta's looked exactly identical and just looked at her with the same look on there face. It was a look like "what now."

Without being fazed by what she saw, she just continued on with what she began to say.

"Look if you guys are going to argue then will you go outside! We are trying to watch a movie and your being too loud!" Bulma squaring off on both of them

Trunks was beginning to get a headache, still the sight he was watching was making him smile. He was trying to keep himself from laughing, no one not even him can ever won against his mother, and in spite of the fact that there are two of his fathers right here. They were still being told off by his mother and not even one of them tried to retaliate.

"BACA ONNA!" The two together

"SHUT UP!" Bulma back at them

The two winced, then stood up straight and began to storm out of the room, the two were strutting with their walk, as though proving they were royal princes, and eyeing each other down. The door was approaching yet neither was attempting to give way to the other. They were both near the door when the next thing they knew, their faces met up with the back door.

WAM!

Both Vegeta's were sent flying into the wall head on.

Trunks was in shock, and Bulma laughed out loud.

"I'm Back Bulma with the pizza" Goku came walking into the kitchen with about forty pizzas

"Perfect timing" Bulma said laughing "At least that should keep them quiet awhile

Trunks was just looking from the door still open and both his fathers on the floor. Then one of them began to get up and then the other, Then still in perfect unison—

"DAMN YOU KAKARROT!" Vegeta's

"Huh?" Goku looking and finally seeing that there were two Vegeta's "Hey I'm seeing double, no way"

Goku pointed at them then scratched his head then looked at Trunks

"So who is your father?" Goku asking Trunks

Everyone turned to Trunks and for a moment Trunks wished he didn't ask him that. He really didn't know how to answer

"Damn you Kakarot" Vegeta

"…" Trunks

"Always running your mouth, if you actually had a brain then you'd know he is **my** son" Vegeta

"The Hell!" F Vegeta

"WHAT!" Vegeta

"He belongs to me and he is coming home with me" F Vegeta

"Huh?" Goku just watching them

"Vegeta!" Bulma making them both turn to her "That's enough"

This silenced them

(Well that took care of that) Goku

Goku grabbed four pizza boxes and exited the kitchen to join the others in a new den Bulma had made for entertaining everyone. This was just finished the day before, and since Vegeta, and Trunks hadn't seen it yet (since it was a surprise) didn't know the room existed. This had a large TV and three couches to fit everyone.

Trunks was grateful his mother for intervening on his behalf, this kept him from having to answer Gokus' question.

"Look I am glad both of you had finally accepted that **MY** son is your son. Still no one is going anywhere you understand" Bulma mainly talking to her two husbands

Both Vegeta's' were glaring at her

"DON'T YOU, GLARE AT ME!" Bulma

"Hmph!" Vegeta's

"Look woman, you think you can tell me what to do!" F Vegeta

"**Damn straight**! **MY SON** is staying here with **ME**. And if you want to spend time with him, you are staying **HERE!**" Bulma then looked at her son

Trunks hadn't said anything through this whole ordeal. But as he saw his mother look at him he blushed.

"Unless Trunks by **himself** decides otherwise" Bulma then turned back to her husbands "UNDERSTAND!"

"Hmph" Vegeta was smiling

"Damn woman" F Vegeta turning his head to the side

Vegeta was glad. He knew that he had never been able to stand up to her, and this was one reason he fell in love with Bulma. No one has EVER told him what to do, and especially tell him what he CAN'T do. Still he knew that if this is another him, then it was final. Trunks WAS staying right HERE. Which means that HIS son, unless decided by his own merit, wasn't going anywhere? Still that only left one problem. What now?

To Be continued…………………………………………

**

* * *

****A note to the readers **

Hey everyone let me know what you think should happen next, and if you have any suggestions feel free to drop me a line.

I will be posting the next chapter real soon so you don't want to miss it…

On our site I have a page where I answer your questions so check it out if you are wondering what plans may be next for Trunks. Also who he might choose, and what may develop for F Vegeta.

My sister and I are always looking for new ideas so feel free to e-mail us.

On a further note to the readers I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter

Disclaimer-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------I do not own DBZ, this story is made up for pure enjoyment as well as entertainment. -----------**So check back later for chapter 3...Laters…..QOD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

"Damn woman!" F Vegeta turning his head to the side

Vegeta was glad. He knew that he had never been able to stand up to her, and this, was one reason he fell in love with Bulma. No one has EVER told him what to do, and especially tell him what he CAN'T do. Still he knew that if this is another him, then it was final. Trunks WAS staying right HERE. Which means that HIS son, unless decided by his own merit, wasn't going anywhere? Still that only left one problem. What now?

They all went into the den, and finished watching the movie, after awhile everyone began to leave and it was just Bulma, Trunks, and his two fathers. It was getting near the evening and Bulma began to talk to Trunks.

"Well Trunks, did you like the movie?" Bulma

"Yes, I enjoyed it a lot" Trunks helping her clean up

He honestly did enjoy it, for it was one of the first times he was able to relax and everyone was there laughing it up and having fun. He really hasn't had that much of that lately, and he enjoyed it. Since it was just him and his mother they were always too busy with the new Capsule Corps business they made, to be able to relax and that is probably the one reason she sent him back.

At least he thought that was the reason, still he just still had a bad feeling about leaving her there.

Anyway, now she was busy making new creations and designs to be able to relax. The business is still new, so there is still so much to do. Still now that everything is "normal" again this business has created jobs and has given new hope to his era.

"Well I guess we're going to have a busy day tomorrow" Bulma

"Huh?" Trunks blankly

He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice what she was talking about.

Bulma and Trunks went into the kitchen and left the two Vegeta's glaring at each other.

"Meaning?" Trunks asking but knowing what the answer was

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Bulma

"I don't know they're ready to **kill** each other right now" Trunks looking into the other room

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife

Trunks sighed

"Well then how about you and the future Vegeta go off and train together, then around lunch, you and Vegeta train together. This way you can spend time with both of them, or you can use the hyperbolic time chamber" Bulma throwing out suggestions

Trunks was uncertain what to do. It is true if he went into the chamber he could spend a year with both of them, but he didn't know how long his father was here for. Did he just come back for the day? or was there another reason. He seemed to be quite protective of him since he came back, but there was something else. His manner was harsh and a bit different from what he was usued to.

When he glanced over, he could tell that until he brought him back with him, his father was going to stay here, so he figured a half a day each would be enough, especially since the two were a lot a like, even though they wouldn't admit it.

Bulma finished up the dishes, and announced she was going to shower, and go to bed.

The reaction in both of the Vegeta's faces, were the same, and they both watched her head upstairs.

"?" Trunks looking at them

Trunks remembered his mother telling him that only she could tell that Vegeta loved her. Being around his younger mother and father, he was beginning to understand what she meant.

When it came to Vegeta and Bulma, the only times his eyes showed any emotion was when he was around her. His eyes sort of, softened a bit…Then he wondered if it was similar to when Vegeta was around him. Since he hardly paid any attention he wondered, and then he knew…Vegeta did care about him…It was only too obvious.

The two glanced from the stairs and to each other, and the past Vegeta began to power up.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT GETTING ANY IDEAS" Vegeta

"Who are you to talk" F Vegeta squaring off at him

"SHE'S MINE!" Vegeta getting all offensive

"…" F Vegeta just glaring at him

Truth be known future Vegeta was attracted to Bulma, and it is only natural I mean she is Bulma no matter how you were to look at it. She was the same, just as when he had fallen in love with her all those years ago, and her fiery spirit is what made her so damned attractive. He knew why his other self was so protective of her, and it is true that she was his, and one thing for certain Saiyans are very protective of their women. Still Bulma belongs to Vegeta, and well he was Vegeta **too** wasn't he. It only seemed natural for him to follow his Bulma, still the next thing that happened caught him off guard.

"Father?" Trunks coming in the room

Trunks knew there was only one way to settle this

"…" Both Vegeta's turned

"Will you train with me?" Trunks asked

Trunks felt like a little school boy asking, and he was blushing at the same time. This felt odd for him to ask, because he never asked, let alone to train with his father, still the answer had caught him off guard.

"Let's go boy" F Vegeta turning around and heading to the back door

The two left the room

Vegeta was lost in thoughts of his own, as he watched them leave.

(My son bailed me out of a jam; still I would've just kicked his ass-meaning his other self- Fine go and train, I'm going to bed) Vegeta

Vegeta followed the path Bulma took and went to take a shower.

Trunks led his father to the training room and for awhile F Vegeta just gazed in awe, he hadn't seen one of these for quite a while, and in the future when he was alive, his was blown up. So he hadn't trained in a training room for ages, and he was going to make the most of it. Especially the time to train with **his** son, when it came to Saiyans, you train whether you are tired or not. Most of the time to train when you are tired means you're pushing past your regular limits, and when this happens you get stronger, still this is only brief for then you pass out exhausted.

Trunks and his father were training for about thirty minutes. This was enough time to set the room up and stretch then the training began and well it didn't go as expected.

Trunks was happy to train with him, but he began to notice something even he didn't expect. His fathers demeanor **was **different from Vegetas' his was a little colder and less affectionate it was like training with a trainer and nothing else. He was a bit cold and cruel almost.

"Come on lets go!" F Vegeta

Trunks punched and sent his father flying into the wall. Trunks had a shocked face and then he knew what he had to do.

This Vegeta was weaker than past Vegeta. He was strong but Trunks really had to hold himself back. To show his father that he surpassed him by at least ten times was just going to cause trouble. He knew already how past Vegeta never admit he was stronger than him and he knew his father would react the same way. Still this training really wasn't training at all, so truth be told he was just playing around.

A few hours later

F Vegeta had begun to notice a few things about his son. Though he was here to spend time with him he noticed that even though it was late in the evening and they were training up a storm his son wasn't as tired as he was.

"!" Trunks

Trunks was socked in the face by his father and this must've been his most solid hit for it actually hurt and sent him flying into the wall.

"What the hell?" Trunks recovering and getting up

"That's for holding back on me!" F Vegeta

"!" Trunks

Suddenly the whole area shook and there was a loud rumbling sound from underneath the ground.

F Vegeta and Trunks ran outside and Bulma and Vegeta went onto the balcony from their room and were staring outside. Just then everything stopped.

"Trunks what the Hell did you do!" Vegeta screaming at him from the ledge

"I didn't do anything" Trunks hollering back at him

"…" F Vegeta

"Vegeta shut up" Bulma turning on him

Suddenly the earth began to shake again and it was as though an earthquake was occurring, for the ground was beginning to split open and suddenly a large jet like figure came shooting up from underneath, and it landed right in front of Trunks and Vegeta.

Next thing everyone knew everyone began dropping down from the sky, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin.

"Hey what is that" Krillin asking Trunks

"A jet" F Vegeta answering the same way Vegeta would

"…" Vegeta looking at him then to the jet

"So who came out of it?" Goku

"No One yet" Vegeta

"Idiot" Both Vegeta's

Suddenly the Jet opened up and it was as though everyone was standing in front of a mirror the only difference was that Gohan was looking at adult Gohan from Trunks Time and this Pissed off Trunks.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Trunks rounding on Gohan

"Enough Trunks!" F Gohan

The next thing they knew Trunks mother Bulma came out of the jet

"Little me, how are you" F Bulma

"Fine but you're a little late" Bulma being flown down with Vegeta

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be late. Still I have some bad news, and I need to talk to you." F Bulma

"What's happened?" Trunks going up to his mother

"Our world is gone Trunks" Gohan

"What!" Trunks

To be continued…………………………………………

_**A note to the readers **_

**Hey everyone let me know what you think should happen next, and if you have any suggestions feel free to drop me a line.**

I will be posting the next chapter real soon so you don't want to miss it…

My sister and I are always looking for **new ideas** so feel free to **e-mail us**.

On a further note to the readers I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

Disclaimer-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------I do not own DBZ, this story is made up for pure enjoyment as well as entertainment. -----------**So check back later for chapter 5...Laters…..QOD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"Our world is gone Trunks" Gohan

"What!" Trunks rounding on him

"It's true, we were barely able to make it out alive" F Bulma

"But their already dead" Trunks pointing at the group from his time

"No were not" F Goku putting a hand on his chest to reassure himself

"Uh…" Trunks "How did you guys come back?"

Trunks didn't know what to think, last time he checked there was no way to bring him back and their world had no dragon balls.

"TELL ME WHATS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!" F Vegeta "What do you mean our world is gone, what's happened?"

This news just blew everything F Vegeta was working on, and now this was one hell of a blow.

"I was trying to get to that Vegeta" F Bulma hollering at him the same way Bulma does to Vegeta.

"WELL!" F Vegeta turning on her

(Guess he is a lot like me after all) Vegeta smiling at the scene

"Well after you left to go get Trunks, the others and I were discussing on what to do for the party, but then suddenly all these shadow beings appeared." F Bulma

"Shadow beings?" Trunks trying to understand

"That's the name we gave them" F Gohan "There was no way to fight them, and the next thing we knew they began to destroy everything. We tried fighting them but there was no way, we barely were able to get out of the fight alive. So we rushed back to your house to save Bulma, and think of a way to defeat them but we went into her lab, everything was falling apart and she shoved us in the jet and next thing we knew we came here."

"How" Trunks addressing his mother

"Well I had to go through the core of the earth, it was my first time, time traveling and I was in a big jet" F Bulma playing with her fingers like a child in trouble.

"I never thought of that" Bulma turning to her F self as though congratulating her

"Good! because that **dangerous**, do you know there is only a slim chance to live through it, YOU COULD'VE DIED" Trunks

"I WOULD'VE DIED IF I DIDN'T" F Bulma squaring off on her son

Trunks calmed down and backed off; he was more concerned over something else anyways.

"Who did this, what was it, an android" Trunks

"We don't really know." Gohan

"What?" P Gohan

"Well see, we only saw the shadow demons, we never got around to figuring out who was in control." F Goku

"…" Trunks not knowing what else to say

"Well let's all go inside, and you can relax a bit." Bulma

Everyone went inside and Bulma and her mother brought out the leftovers from the party and everyone had dinner and went into the new den to talk about what happened.

"To be honest, we don't know how we came back" F Vegeta

"What?" Trunks

"Its true one minute I am battling Kakarot in the other dimension, and next thing I know I am standing outside our house." F Vegeta

"The same thing happened with us" F Gohan

"Something must've happened to shift time somehow; at least that is the only other explanation." Trunks thinking to himself (A time regeneration shift-it had to be)

Trunks didn't know what to think about all this, and he knew to have someone pull something like this wasn't a good sign, yet as far as he knew, He was the only one who could pull something like this off, or was he?

"Well even if that was the case, it is nice to have everyone back again" F Bulma

"I tell you it's great to be alive" F Goku

Trunks smiled yet when he looked over at Gohan, he knew he still had a score to settle with him. Still it could wait till tomorrow; he was feeling tired and wanted to go to bed.

Trunks got up and said goodnight to everyone and headed to his room. He showered and changed. Trunks was in his jeans and had a white shirt on

And he just fell onto his bed.

Though he was tired sleep just wasn't coming to him, he had so much on his mind.

(Who the Hell were these shadow warriors, and how can you defeat something that's like fighting a shadow. You can't damage a shadow. But most importantly who the hell was controlling them. Could it be a wizard like Babidi?)

Then as though answering his question

"A wizard? Now that is something, but I must say a bit outdated don't you think?"

Trunks jumped out of his bed to see a small white skinned man leaning against the wall with red eyes. When he spoke it was non-feeling and a bit sarcastic, almost as though it was an android.

"Who the hell are you?" Trunks glaring at the creature

"Now now, is that anyway to speak to your step-brother? –He smiled a wry smile-I am Homunculus but we will get into that another time" Homunculus "The truth is I know what is going on and came to tell you"

Trunks was confused as all hell. Did he say we were step brothers? What's this about him knowing what is going on? Then as though answering his questions again he spoke) Trunks

"Well to be honest that is what I came to tell you." Homunculus "There was a regeneration shift which caused all of **your** Z warriors to come back to life"

"But how?" Trunks sitting up on his bed looking at him

"Someone I am sure you will remember" Homunculus smiled giving as sideways glance then looked back at him "He goes by the name of Frieza"

"What!" Trunks

"He made a wish on the dragon balls to have power to get revenge on you, and the rest of your friends." Homunculus

"He's dead! I killed him myself!" Trunks standing up to face him eye-to-eye

This Homunculus guy was a little shorter than him yet he could tell he wasn't there to fight him, and somehow Trunks could tell he was telling the truth.

"Yes, you did" Homunculus "Still he found a way to get a hold of the dragon balls from this time." –He said turning around and was looking at the wall as he spoke then turned back around to face him

"But how?" Trunks

"You told me that he made a pact with another, to fulfill his wish" Homunculus

This made no sense at all…."What?"-Trunks

"Never mind, the point is that there was an accomplice that got him the dragon balls, which he was able to make a wish on to grant him the powers needed to get his revenge. Because of this, Frieza is able to make the shadow warriors. His wish caused a regeneration shift bringing back your friends, and with that Frieza destroyed your world…" Homunculus

"Damn him!" Trunks clenching his fists and getting filled with rage

Since Trunks began to power up everyone downstairs felt his energy rise and began to head to his room.

"Be on guard, he may come here" Homunculus

With this Homunculus liquefied into a red liquid like substance and disappeared.

As soon as he did everyone came bursting in his room breaking the door down.

"Son, what is it" Vegeta pushing everyone aside

Trunks wanted to tell them everything he was told, but he didn't know how to tell them.

"Lets go downstairs I need to talk to everyone" Trunks

Everyone went back to the den and Trunks told him everything he found out. Only he left out the part of him having a step brother…somehow.

"Frieza!" Vegetas "YOU LIE!"

"No" Trunks he got up and leaned against the window looking out into the night, then he looked back to everyone "This is what I know, and from what I understand it is the truth, there may be a slim chance he could somehow fallow you guys to this world"

"So what you're saying is…he may come here and do the same?" Bulma

"Yeah" Trunks looking down to the ground

"Well then, there is just one thing to do" Goku's stretching

F Goku got up and stretched again and the other did the same, seeming to know what was on his mind. Though everyone else was clueless.

"Huh?" Trunks

"We need to get rest and start training first thing in the morning" P Goku

"I agree" F Goku looking at his other self

"Well then, let's go to bed" Bulma

Bulma showed everyone where they could sleep for the night and Trunks went back to his room to go to sleep.

Though sleep didn't come easy for him, his mind was so full of awful thoughts and he didn't know how to shack his bad feeling. Yet something suddenly came to him. He laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling and when he was thinking about the upcoming fight, he felt upset. Yet in the lower pit of his stomach he suddenly had an easy, yet comforting feeling come to him and he was able to relax and close his eyes and sleep.

As he fell into a deep sleep there was an echo like voice in the air that came through the room as though a soft wind.

"So innocent" Homunculus

And

Trunks awoke the next morning around six in the morning to sudden body flying through his wall from the outside.

"Damn you Kakarot" P Vegeta to F Goku

"!" Trunks hoping out of bed and punching his father in the face

"What the hell was that for boy" Vegeta sending him flying through the opposite wall

"Sorry, it's a reflex" Trunks rubbing his face

Both Bulma's was on the opposite end of the room Trunks went through and Past Bulma went up and stuck her head out of the wall Vegeta came through.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH" P Bulma

"!" Everyone

"Everyone load up on the Jet we are going to go into the Hyperbolic time chamber" Both Bulma's "You'll destroy my house" P Bulma added

No later than twenty minutes had past that everyone found themselves in the hyperbolic time chamber.

Last time Trunks was here he had made a few adjustments to it to allow more than two people to enter at a time. So everyone was able to go in. Usually Bulma and her other self wouldn't bother to enter but Trunks didn't want to leave them alone so everyone went in.

Both Bulma's were watching everyone train and Mr. Popo had hooked up a TV for them to watch their soaps. In between commercials they would talk about new inventions and give each other good ideas.

"When all this is over we just have to try that" P Bulma

"It takes awhile to get the equations just right though, I think it took me six months, but now that I know it should be real easy." F Bulma

Trunks was watching everyone train, each person was paired up with their past or future self and so everyone else had a partner except him. Still in a way he was thankful, for he noticed that the future selves were a lot weaker than the past. Still he knew why, since the past had been in more fights this was predictable, well since the others were dead for awhile.

Trunks had trained by himself, and was doing his normal routine. But this ended up being too much for his fathers to witness especially finding out how powerful he truly is. Once he got going be forgot about suppressing his power so he ended up overpowering the others by just being around him. This made his fathers mad.

The next thing he knew he was knocked upside the head by his past father.

"What the hell" Trunks turning and seeing both there

"Nock it off kid" F Vegeta

(Great so their gaining up on me huh) Trunks smiled

Trunks took this as a challenge and began to fight them both.

Although even two against one wasn't much of a challenge for him, for he floored them both.

All everyone did the whole time was train and both the future and the past selves had ended up having equal power levels. The past selves had really given their future selves one hell of a workout the whole year they were in the chamber.

Near the end of the day the TV Bulma was watching went out, and her future self began to complain.

"Wouldn't you know it the first chance I get to watch TV and the damn thing goes out" F Bulma

The two had lost track of time for how long they had been in the chamber. Usually you could keep track by how many episodes you watch, but if you remember it is actually a day that had past in the real world so you couldn't keep track by that, even though a whole year had gone by.

Then noticing their time was up everyone began to head out of the chamber. They went down the long hallway and had to stop suddenly.

Bulma had fallen off the tower and Past Vegeta flew after her and caught her.

As they looked down they noticed their whole world was in ashes and cinders.

………………….

……………………………

………………………………………..

Vegeta and Bulma flew up to the hallway tower and rejoined the others.

"What the hell happened here?" Krillin getting all pissed off

"This is probable what our world looked like after it was attacked the first time by those shadow warriors" F Krillin

"No I doubt it" Trunks

"What do you mean" Krillin

"If it was the shadow warriors and if they were really serious about destroying this place, we'd all have been locked in the void of the chamber. I think someone is just playing with us" Trunks

"I agree" F Vegeta

"I second that notion" Frieza

Everyone looked up in the sky and sure enough there was Frieza. Although this Frieza was a bit differently than the one they were used to, for he was in his final form, but had a more raspy voice when he spoke and his coloring was a little darker in shade.

"Damn you robot I'll turn you into a toaster" F Vegeta

Everyone fallowed his leave and began to attack Frieza all at once. Still it was like attacking a ghost. There was a slight chill in the air every time they got close to him, and when they'd try to land an attack it would go right through him.

Finally after five minutes of this and them all taking at least ten shots at him each, all Frieza did was move upward and laugh at them.

"It is so easy to dodge your attacks, (he laughed) did you really think you'd be able to land a finger on me." Frieza in a light shrill voice

"Damn you" F Goku powering up and glaring at him

"**Dumb monkey**, you would think you learned last time." Frieza

All the Saiyan's took offence by this remark

"I can create shadow warriors at any time, and you would think I wouldn't keep some of that power to myself" Frieza showing off by fading from ghost-like form to solid again

"Damn you, what did you do to all the people" Goku

One thing that pisses off Goku or Trunks is seeing innocent people die. Trunks was used to this, but it pissed him off nonetheless, and now he is stronger and can do something about it. Not like before, and all be damned if he was to witness another slaughter….

"Relax not everyone is dead, only the people that were in your province. When I first got here I tried to smoke you out with my shadow warriors. When I came up empty handed then it was obvious where you all were" Frieza with a grin on his face "Still I said "why not give you a small dim of hope and let you get your year of training in", still if that is all you got then I am not worried at all" To this he laughed

F Bulma was in front of her past self, though past Bulma moved slightly to the side so they can both see what was happening and when she talked it was aimed at her younger self.

"Darn it, they can't even touch him what can we do" F Bulma

"I don't know" Bulma

Frieza then spoke again

"Still I can tell the hatred you all have for me has made you strong and if that is what it takes for your power level to rise, then lets find out your true strength" Frieza

Just then Frieza did a dead beam and though it looked like it was aimed at F Goku it went right through F Bulma's chest………….. and to this she dropped down dead…..

To be continued…………………………………………

**A note to the readers **

Hey everyone **let me know what you think**, and if you have any suggestions feel free to drop me a line.

I will be posting the next chapter real soon so you don't want to miss it…

My sister and I are always looking for **new ideas** so feel free to e-mail us.

On a further note to the readers I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter

Disclaimer-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------I do not own DBZ, this story is made up for pure enjoyment as well as entertainment. -----------**So check back later for chapter 5...Laters…..QOD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

"Still I can tell the hatred you all have for me has made you strong and if that is what it takes for your power level to rise, then lets find out your true strength" Frieza

Just then Frieza did a dead beam and though it looked like it was aimed at F Goku it went right through F Bulma's chest………….. And to this she dropped down dead…..

"Bulma are you okay?" P Bulma to her future self

Bulma's body suddenly incinerated in her hands and she was dust

"NNNOOOOOO!" Vegeta's and Trunks

This was the last straw and they all powered up and went for Frieza.

Frieza's strength was incredible even without his cheating powers.

Piccolo did his scattered shots at ultimate power; Goku did his Kamehamea blast, Vegeta's his Galick gun in unison, and Trunks just a regular high energy blast-he was saving his best attacks for later...

But something happened...

Frieza just stood there and took the shots with ease, then something came out of his body

"Damn it, it is the shadow warriors again" F Goku

"Damn right, little ones why don't you go have fun" Frieza in a mock mother like voice

It was like hounds to the slaughter, there was just no way to fight them. Goku and Future Gohan were trying to fight the one past Gohan was fighting but there was nothing they could do their energy blasts were having no effect on the damn thing.

So they went after Frieza

Vegeta dodged and punched Frieza into the gut making him cough up purple blood. Piccolo came up from behind and knocked Frieza's head into his knee and punched him in the ribs.

Just then in the background you could here that Future Vegeta was just screaming his last breath. For as Trunks turned around he saw the final attack the Shadow warriors had on his father.

A stab in the back through the chest area, to this he screamed and dropped nine hundred feet to the ground. If there was a slim hope he was alive the drop would have finished him off. Future Goku had tried to get him and was a foot from him but a shadow warrior had intercepted and blasted him away but means of an energy attack and was incinerated, and Future Vegeta had hit the ground and his blood had splattered on the rocks below and his limbs were in every which way direction.

"Damn you to hell Frieza!" Trunks was in a rage and his power level increased by four times the norm.

It was powerful, but any fool could tell that they were out numbered and out powered.

"Damn you monkey!" Frieza

Frieza did an enormous energy blast and aimed it right at Trunks, Trunks tried to counterattack but was being out powered and the blast was just about to hit him when Vegeta stepped in and together they were attacking Frieza.

"This is hopeless and you will ALL DIE!" Frieza

Frieza added more power, Still Vegeta and Trunks was being overpowered. The blast was about to blow them both away-

"Trunks!" Future Gohan got in front of the him and was incinerated by the blast right in front of Trunks eyes

For the second time he lost his best friend and Mentor Gohan, Vegeta couldn't believe what he saw. This tore Vegeta up inside the fact that Kakkarot's son would do that for his son.

"DAMN YOU!" Vegeta and Trunks

NOW THEY WERE PISSED

Bulma and the others were watching from the hallway and Bulma was crying.

(This is an awful scene everyone from the future has been destroyed Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku, the only one left is my son) Bulma (How can they fight those shadow creatures? It's like fighting your shadow)

Bulma looked back on the battlefield and saw piccolo was being tortured by a pair of shadow creatures.

The creatures were impaling Piccolo by shoving their hands like knives into his skin making him scream in pain.

They didn't have voices but if they did you would bet they would be laughing it up every time he screamed.

"!" Piccolo in pain

Goku wasn't having any fun either, for he had four on him and they had knocked him out so his blood was gushing everywhere yet they were trying to awake him by means of pain. Finally after breaking his arm he awoke with a scream.

Vegeta and Trunks were taking on Frieza and the past Gohan was cornered by five Shadow creatures. Still poor Gohan was trying to protect Bulma.

Trunks and Vegeta looked at each other then they backed away from Frieza and grouped together with Gohan.

Everything was at a stand still

The shadow creatures knocked Piccolo into a mountain and there they left him and joined up with Frieza.

Trunks and Vegeta went in for the kill. Frieza then destroyed the Shadow creatures and took on Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta punched Frieza and sent him flying into the nearby mountain and as it began to crumble on top of him Frieza destroyed all the rubble and punched Vegeta and sent him flying into the ground creating a crater. He then did an energy blast which would've finished him off if Trunks didn't punch him in the face.

"Don't forget about me, you Bastard" Trunks nailing Frieza

"Don't worry you will join him sure enough!" Frieza punching Trunks

Trunks was sent flying back, caught himself and headed back toward Frieza

Vegeta got out of the rubble and saw his son taking on Frieza. Vegeta charged toward Frieza and kicked him and broke his ribs; Frieza then punched Vegeta in the gut, and with a dead beam created a five inch hole in his gut.

Vegeta fell to the ground and collapsed.

Trunks did an energy blast at Frieza but he just overpowered it and sends Trunks into the ground.

Goku fainted do to loss of blood and he fell the nine hundred feet. Gohan went to catch him before he fell to the ground and did. Together with his father they reached the ground safely.

"Did you think I forgot about you" Frieza to Gohan

"…" Gohan

"How nice I killed you once already and get another chance to do it again" Frieza powering up

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Trunks doing an energy wave right at Frieza

"DDDIIIIIEEEEE" Frieza aiming it back at Trunks

Trunks was hit and sent flying and was knocked out. To be hit with his blast was bad enough but twice in a row was even too much for him.

"This time I will finish you off once and for all you damn monkey!" Frieza over his body

"No TRUNKS!" Bulma crying from above

Trunks hearing his mother's voice slowly opened his eyes and saw Frieza over him powered up.

"This time little monkey, you will die!" Frieza

"It will have to be another time" Homunculus

"Who the hell are you" Frieza

"I am of no importance to you" Homunculus walking in front of Frieza shielding Trunks "But he is" Pointing behind Frieza

There was Trunks

"!" Trunks on the ground

"How is this possible" Frieza and Trunks on the ground

"What, you didn't think you had a future?" F Trunks

"Enough of this!" Frieza letting out the shadow warriors

F Trunks took care of these in a blink of an eye.

Gohan was watching from behind. The Future of Future Trunks' power was incredible. He looked the same as Trunks but was a little older around 27. Still he looked the same just with darker purple hair. His power was off the charts and Gohan could tell his power was on a different level all together almost not Saiyan.

Trunks couldn't believe it and watching himself fight was odd.

"Who is this guy?" Trunks to Homunculus

"He's my brother, he's you, well who you will become. He was the one who caught onto the scam of Frieza's and he sent me to you to warn you. Still he got caught up in the other dimension and wasn't able to make it back till now. Still, he will take care of all this. Watch and rest." Homunculus

Actually watching was something else, seeing him battle was just plain weird, yet the power he had, was incredible.

"I killed you then, and I will KILL YOU NOW!" F Trunks

Finally with a last blast they were all destroyed including Frieza.

With a scream Frieza died.

"Now what?" Trunks

"Don't worry, I wont impose on this dimension?" F Trunks

"Why did the others have to die again" Trunks to himself

"No two people of the same soul can live in the same time. You know that, their deaths already took place and time had a distortion. It is sad I know, but it was inevitable. If they didn't die in battle they would've died in a day or two anyway. The Hyperbolic time chamber is in another dimensional void so you were all able to enjoy yourselves, but outside that, in the real world it is against the laws of nature." F Trunks

"Shut up, I lost them all, again! What the HELL NOW!" Trunks

"Ungrateful" Homunculus with a slight smile

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Trunks to Homunculus

F Trunks punched him in the gut and he fell to the ground coughing and grasping for air.

"Between the two of us, younger me, I am stronger. I can see you know that now. You say "what now?" but that is something you have to figure out, So why don't you "shut the hell up" and go help them" F Trunks to Trunks

Homunculus looked at Trunks on the ground and smiled and together F Trunks and Homunculus vanished.

Bulma came rushing over to her son and looked where her other son vanished and helped him up.

Bulma and Trunks helped the others, everyone went to Capsule Corps and recovered. Everyone but Trunks.

Though two weeks had gone by Trunks still wasn't in the mood to do anything.

"Trunks" Bulma knocking on his bedroom door with a hamburger in her hands

"Thanks but take it away I don't want anything" Trunks from inside

"Oh son" Bulma sighing

Just then

BAM! Vegeta kicked the door down

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT, OUTSIDE BOY!" Vegeta

"I don't want to" Trunks

Vegeta walked into his son's room and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside into the hall, down the stairs, across the living room, and outside the house.

"LOOK BOY" Vegeta to his son on the ground

Trunks just sat up and looked at him

"Son I know your upset over the loss of your future friends, but-Looking at his son-you need to shape up" Vegeta

"SHUT UP YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL" Trunks getting up into his fathers face

"The hell I don't" Vegeta grabbing his sons collar again "Still all that is besides the point, your mother needs you right now and your ACTING LIKE AN ASS"

"What are you talking about?" Trunks being released by his father and straightening his shirt

"Well trunks you remember how your future self said "You say "what now?" but that is something you have to figure out, So why don't you "shut the hell up" and go help them" Remember" Goku walking onto the scene

"Yeah-Turning from Goku and closing his eyes slightly- I remember" Trunks

"Well it took me awhile to figure it out and Vegeta didn't learn till yesterday" Goku smiling and walking to Trunks "But we finally figured out why Trunks"

"Why?" Trunks

"Because Trunks" Bulma came over "I'm Pregnant"

"…" Trunks was in shock

"Trunks?" Bulma seeing her son wide eyed and in shocked

"Well Trunks are you ready to be a big brother" Goku smiling

"Big Brother?" Trunks in greater shock

"Well son are you ready to snap out of it and train" Vegeta

"Yeah you'll have to protect your new baby brother or sister" Goku

"Yeah" Trunks coming to and beginning to smile then turned to his father

Trunks was filled with joy he hadn't felt in a long time, and for once he was happy and giving a genuine smile.

To this Bulma smiled for she saw behind him was a ghost like image of Homunculus and her older son Trunks, behind Trunks smiling in the setting sun.

"A baby sister to be exact" Homunculus

The End

**A note to the readers **

Hey everyone **let me know what you think**, and if you have any suggestions feel free to drop me a line.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

My sister and I are always looking for **new ideas** so feel free to e-mail us.

On a further note to the readers I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter

Disclaimer-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------I do not own DBZ, this story is made up for pure enjoyment as well as entertainment. ----** Laters…..QOD**


End file.
